Known starting systems have the disadvantage that, when the starter pinion meets the gear teeth of the starter gear, secured to the fly wheel of the internal combustion engine which is to be started in a tooth-to-tooth position, the solenoid switch must exert a relatively high magnetic force. During the process of gear engagement, the force of a turn-off, and gear disengagement, or return spring has no effect. This spring is used to electrically disconnect the solenoid and hence the starting mechanism from the current supply, if energization of the starter motor did not result in starting the engine, and to return the starter elements to rest position.